


Kinks

by Oft



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blackguard learns Dyson has very particular tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The guard backed away from her superior, not meaning to, but he invaded her space, closing in and forcing her to step back till she hit the input panels at the receiving station. Dyson studied her face, his smug expression a steady wisp of a smile, his fingers falling over the trails of the chestplate she wore. He leaned in close enough to leave a fog over her faceplate.

'You did what I told you, yes?' She nodded, falteringly sliding her knees apart when his hand dropped down over her thigh and his knee landed between. 'Show me.' His whispered tone left no room for questioning. She wisped her hands across her undersuit, the flash of depixellation brief, and her skin was bare under the armor, exposed. His hand wrapped around her wrist and thrust it down, forcing her hand between her thighs, and she felt for the end of the interface rod he he left for her earlier in the shift. No one of Dyson's squad dared to disobey when he left toys for them; she had seen what happened to programs that did so when she first was conscripted. 

His dark silvery eyes locked onto her every move, no change to his seemingly permanently bemused expression as she pulled it forward and out, shuddering with the alternating circuit contact. She kept her eyes level, locking onto the slight glow that emanated from his collar and the unique triangular nodes alongside either shoulder. Dyson let his smile grow a little wider.

'Open your mouth.' Her eyes darted up to his face, hesitant. The smile dropped, and she quickly complied, drawing her tongue briefly over her teeth as she did so. He grabbed her wrist again, pulling up the rod to face level. 'I don't think I need to tell you what to do with it.' His smirk returned, and he led her free hand to his own rod, leading it over the hard length and the rings that encircled it at head and base.

She brought it to her lips. The faint glaze of glowing energy coated it, giving it additional light to the three circuits already running its width. Her tongue cupped as she slid it over, shuddering at the circuit contact and the tang of non-food energy. Dyson slid his gloved fingers between the lips of her opening, curling in along her internal circuits and twisting, threading his circuits sharply against hers. He thrust his hips, sliding his cock into her hand as she sucked on the rod, enticing him closer to her body till she had no more room to move.

'Suck. On. It.' The growl of his statement pushed her into action. He took her hand away from his shaft and shoved her thighs apart, nearly knocking her onto the panel. She slid the rod into her mouth, hastily sucking as much of it down in one go as possible, and the thrust of his hips followed suit, sinking his hard cock to the base in one motion. The rings scraped against her circuits painfully, eliciting a cry from around the rod. Dyson dropped his head, burying his head against her throat as he started to piston into her, rough and urgent, his gloved hands curling around her hips and digging into her flesh to hold her, pulling her hard against him. Her hands tried finding purchase, grabbing onto the lip of his armor's collar. He slammed into her, almost painfully, as the rings started to resonate inside. Her initial hisses of pain subsided into moans as she held onto both him and the rod as her tongue wrapped around it, flicking against the circuits rings on it. 

Dyson slid his hands under her thighs, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist as he continued to thrust. She brought them up, one at a time to keep from sliding down against the panel, until he had her on her back against it, hunched over her and turned so he could watch her face once again.

'Use it.' Her eyebrows cocked quizzically between the bursts of sensation coiling up within her. He hissed against her ear. 'Fuck your mouth with it. I'll not repeat myself.' He slammed hard into her to emphasize his order. The unfamiliar word confused her, but she calculated quick enough what he wanted. She slid it out slowly, sucking the energy off it as she did so, before taking it back in. There was an appreciative growl and slow grind that accompanied his following thrust. She repeated the motion, quickening her pace to match Dyson's, until he stood up, still fucking her but his hands now wandered to derezz her outer armor, freeing her breasts into his waiting touch. He curled his fingers against the circuits that flashed over her skin, drawing out more of the purple hue that deepend the closer to overload she drew. She unconsciously brought her legs up, and he pushed them up against her, deepening the angle of his entry while he stroked the back of her thighs. She began to keen as the coil of sensation started to snap, and Dyson grabbed the interface rod from her, dumping it to the side as he leaned forward between her thighs, dropping all his weight on her to take her mouth with his. Her fingers clawed at his arms, and her imminent overload sparked his own. 

His thrusts stuttered to a stop as she fell offline, but he let his tongue continue to drag over hers, then out over lips and skin before turning to slide along circuit, color pulsing softly from blazing violet into red. He pulled out and shifted his stance, dropping to his knees as her body unfolded and her thighs lay resting over his shoulders. Dyson ducked his head forward and lay his lips against her, slowly tracing her opening with his tongue. He followed the solitary circuit leading in, sucking at her and all traces of wet energy within reach. He eventually uncurled his body from between her legs, and searched for the briefly forgotten interface rod. Upon finding it, he swabbed it clean, licked it once, and slid it back into place between her lips, rerezzing her suit after. He let his fingers trace over her, making note of where the rod and her own aroused circuit were underneath the fabric, then arched over her once more, letting his weight rest between her thighs till she came back online. Once she was able to focus again, Dyson merely grinned at her, ready to begin the game anew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dyson subs for only one program . . .

He could never get enough of the sensation- a sharp snap of contact, leashing together so many circuits all at once, then jolting pain, radiating out, only to cycle back into his core, coiling into something positive, focused, pleasurable. The process confounded him, but he wanted more. The lash struck again, searing thin stripes of red across circuits flushed purple, and his whole body clenched, muscles in his shoulders suddenly taut before relaxing, dropping his weight while his hands clenched the bar overhead, wrists lashed tight to it. His breath held while the sensation ran its course, only resuming when it hit his core. 

A gloved hand came and stroked over his abdominal array, following circuits downward, past the band of his armor and spreading over hard flesh while a heavy voice breathed in his ear.

'If I had known you were this receptive,' That hand wrapped around his cock and pumped, and Dyson nearly cried out between clenched teeth. 'I would have done this cycles ago.' Clu snickered as he pressed his teeth into Dyson's circuits, turning the red array over his shoulder blindingly purple as Dyson shuddered hard, bucking as he came into Clu's hand.


End file.
